Green･Note
is a character song for Akimoto Komachi that appears in the first vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Yasuragi gurīn・nōto kaoru kaze wa minto Around the world with all of my friends. Jiyū na mirai ga hirogatteru, bōken e Kakenukeru oka no teihen kagayaiteru mori no teppen Osorezu ni mite mitai no kono daichi ga umu subete Don'na yume ga atte don'na sabishisa ga aru Sore wo shiranakucha hontō ni wa mamorenai wa Iyashi no gurīn・nōto tsudzuru ai no inku Around the world with all of my friends. Aratana hirameki tsutae au, meigen wo Saisho kara warui hito wa inai hazu yo tashikametai Kanashimi no monogatari mo kaete yukeru Sō, happī・endingu Min'na kowai dake akogare de owarisō de Keredo sono ikari kantan ni butsukenai de Watashi no gurīn・nōto hitomi wo sotto tojiru Around the world with all of my friends. Arashi no naka demo eien wa, karenai no Iyashi no gurīn・nōto tsudzuru ai no inku Around the world with all of my friends. Aratana hirameki tsutae au, meigen wo Yasuragi gurīn・nōto kaoru kaze wa minto Around the world with all of my friends. Jiyū na mirai ga hirogatteru, bōken e |-|Kanji= やすらぎグリーン・ノート　香る風はミント Around the world with all of my friends. 自由な未来がひろがってる、冒険へ 駆けぬける丘の底辺　輝いてるもりのてっぺん おそれずに見てみたいの　この大地が生むすべて どんな夢があって　どんな淋しさがある それを知らなくちゃ　本当にはまもれないわ 癒しのグリーン・ノート　綴る愛のインク Around the world with all of my friends. 新たなひらめき伝えあう、名言を 最初からわるい人は　いないはずよたしかめたい 哀しみの物語も　かえてゆける そう、ハッピー・エンディング みんなこわいだけ　憧れで終わりそうで けれどその怒り　簡単にぶつけないで わたしのグリーン・ノート　瞳をそっと閉じる Around the world with all of my friends. 嵐のなかでも永遠は、枯れないの 癒しのグリーン・ノート　綴る愛のインク Around the world with all of my friends. 新たなひらめき伝えあう、名言を やすらぎグリーン・ノート　香る風はミント Around the world with all of my friends. 自由な未来がひろがってる、冒険へ |-| English= With the Green Note of peace, the wind holds the sweet fragrance of mint Around the world with all of my friends. The future is spread out before me, pointing me toward adventure Running toward the shinning summit of a mountain I will not fear what I see, for it is everything that this earth has created What kind of dreams is there and what kind of loneliness is there I have to know because I want to protect it With this healing Green Note, I will write to you with ink full of love Around the world with all of my friends. Because I have been inspired by you I want to make sure that no one is bad in the beginning Though that person has a sad story, it can still be changed So that their story will have a happy ending Though not everyone’s dreams will come true Do not judge yourself too harshly With my Green Note, I gently close my eyes Around the world with all of my friends. Though there is a storm, eternity will never end With this healing Green Note, I will write to you with ink full of love Around the world with all of my friends. Because I have been inspired by you With the Green Note of peace, the wind holds the sweet fragrance of mint Around the world with all of my friends. The future spreads out before me, pointing me toward adventure Audio Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Image Songs Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music